Shifted Beginnings
by forgottenone1385
Summary: The Dursleys move to Forks when Harry is 7.  Wizarding World, meet Harry Potter-Black.


Shifted Beginnings

A/N: I can't believe I've jumped on the Twilight bandwagon. I'm ashamed of myself. Or I would be. You know, if I had any shame left.

I've made just a little change to the world of Twilight. All the natives on the Res know about the shifters. They can imprint before they Shift.

Summary: The Dursleys move to Forks when Harry is 7. Wizarding World, meet Harry Potter-Black.

* * *

><p>Prologue – A New Start<p>

Petunia Dursley was normally quite content with her rather boring existence as a typical English housewife. Change, or anything different did not sit well with Dursley was having a difficult month. This month had involved quite a bit of upheaval and she Did. Not. Like. IT. It had started when Vernon's work had decided to start a new line of more affordable drill bits to help stem the hemorrhaging of money the company was losing somewhere. The company had taken a closer look at its cash flow and some questionable transactions by several employees. Petunia had been forced to cut back on some of her weekly purchases. With less discretionary income, She had been unable to purchase her normally stunning attire and had been obligated to forced to re-wear a dress to a garden party the other day rather than attend in a less than flattering style. And her the last time she had the ladies over for tea, she had to lower herself to have the boy _make_ sandwiches instead of purchasing them at the market. With such circumstances, there was no way she would be able to continue to uphold her standing in the neighborhood. As a community leader, she was required to present herself and her family in a certain way and with the restrictions on her spending she was not able to do so.

When the opportunity came for a larger house in the Americas with a much larger paycheck, Petunia had though things were looking up. She would once again be at the top of the social scene, as was rightfully her place as an Englishwoman among the lowbred in America. The new house was quaint in its old-fashion look and surrounded by such green and lush foliage that her new garden would put the collective gardens of the neighborhood to shame. With such grandiose dreams playing behind her eyes, even being forced to Without the funds to hire a moving crew, she had to personally supervise the boy as he packed packing everything because there were no longer the funds available to hire a moving crew, Petunia thought this move might be just the thing she needed to reach her true potential. She had even caught him trying to steal some of Dudley's toys for himself by hiding them in some dingy rags.

Traveling had been substandard as well. They had been forced to travel business class instead of first class as they normally did, and the seats were much too small for her well- built men. She had even been forced to buy a ticket for the boy, but at least with him riding in coach he was someone else's responsibility for a while. The nerve of that stewardess, asking if she wanted to upgrade her nephew to sit with them. Like she wanted the boy in encroach in on her only free time for the entire month, what with all the work she had to do with the move.

It had been difficult enough to get all the paperwork in order for the boy to travel. After attempting to register him for a passport and visa for the trip, she had discovered that the boy had not even been officially put in her care. If she hadn't been worried that _they_ would _do_ something if they left the boy behind, she wouldn't have put in the effort to get him registered into her care. It was bad enough Surrey Primary had gone ahead and transferred the boy's records to the school closest to their new house in Washington. At least the boy would no longer be polluting her little Duddums while at school. Dudley would be attending the much nicer Forks Elementary while the boy could sit in that La Push school.

* * *

><p>The first day of school is always scary. The first day at a new school doubly so. The first day at a new school in an entirely new country without any support group at all, immeasurably scary. Harry however was used to it.<p>

It had scarcely been a week since the Dursley's plus one had relocated from Surrey, England to the outskirts of Forks, USA. Harry's first clue was a drastic change in his chore list two weeks ago. Instead of the normal dusting, vacuuming, washing, and cleaning he had instead been sent to the attic, which was normally off limits, and instructed to bring everything down stairs. He then, under the watchful eye of Aunt Petunia, proceeded to pack every single room in the house, including Dudley's second bedroom. Most of the things from _there_ were sent to the rubbish store. The Dursleys, it seemed, were moving.

Harry wasn't sure if he would be allowed to come along. Most times he was left behind in his cupboard while the Dursleys were out. Every now and then, if it was a rather extended trip, he would be left with Mrs. Figg down the street or on one memorable occasion, Aunt Marge. Each previous trip required a large amount of work on Harry's part as Dudley required quite a few things when traveling, but this outing seemed to be a bit more permanent than the previous ones. Just to be on the safe side, Harry decided to slip his meager possessions in where he could. After all, if they were moving _he_ would be the one unpacking and if they weren't moving, he wouldn't be there anyway and would still be the one unpacking upon their return.

He wasn't quite sure what to think of this whole thing. Sure he was forced to do most of the work for the move, but he did most of the work for everything normally. And he had gotten the chance to fly on a plane. Of course his seat was next to the bathroom but they had fed him a hot meal all just for him. The new house was really dirty and it took a lot of work to get it up to Aunt Petunia's standards, but he was allowed to sleep in the attic as there was no cupboard under the stairs. He had even found a really cool sleeping bag in the attic to sleep on along with some old blankets to keep him from getting cold. This was way more than he had ever had back at Number 4.

And to top it all off, he didn't have to go to school with Dudley anymore. Uncle Vernon had driven Dudley to the big school in Forks on his way to work while Harry had taken off walking to the small little school right down the road in La Push. Maybe here he could actually do as well as he wanted without getting in trouble for receiving better grades than Dudley. And he could even make friends without Dudley beating up all the other kids. Perhaps this could be a good thing.

A new start.


End file.
